


Similarities in Sight

by jamesiee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Nursey Has Two Moms, Nursey's Dad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: Derek can’t find his glasses.He was literally just wearing them, but then he needed to rub a stray eyelash out of his eye, and he knows better than anyone how that was an impossible task to do through one’s glasses without smudging them so he took them off and put them... somewhere. Shit.“Dammit,” Derek says, sitting up and putting the book he was reading to the side carefully. It’s a hardcover and definitely heavy enough to crack his glasses if he’s not careful.Derek Nurse is like his father in a lot of ways. It's not a bad thing.





	Similarities in Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

Prompt:  _74! “You’re a dork, just like your father.” But can it be one parent saying it to their own kid and talking about the other parent? Doesn't have to be but that got into my head and I think it's cute_

* * *

Derek can’t find his glasses.

He was literally just wearing them, but then he needed to rub a stray eyelash out of his eye, and he knows better than anyone how that was an impossible task to do through one’s glasses without smudging them so he took them off and put them... somewhere. Shit.

“Dammit,” Derek says, sitting up and putting the book he was reading to the side carefully. It’s a hardcover and definitely heavy enough to crack his glasses if he’s not careful.

Everything is fuzzy without his glasses. He’s not like, blind or anything—he can usually read and scroll his phone without his glasses on—it’s when he has to look further that he has problems seeing more than shapes. He’s nearsighted. Or farsighted, whatever. Derek can't remember which one means he can’t see distances but knowing which it is that isn’t going to help him find his glasses, anyways. From his blurry glance around his room from his spot in the nest of blankets he’s built instead of turning off the air conditioning his moms left on when they left, his glasses aren’t anywhere on his bed that he can see.

Derek groans because he’s gonna have to get up and look for his glasses now and he’s self aware enough to know how clumsy he is when he can see, so he’s really not looking forward to the stubbed toes he’s probably going to get because what is depth perception without glasses or contacts anyways?

He gets up, untangling himself from the first blanket as carefully as possible, just in case. If his glasses ended up on the blanket, Derek doesn’t want to accidentally fling them across the room. It wouldn’t be the first time, but this is the longest Derek has had one pair of glasses and he doesn’t want to break his six month streak. Nothing falls out so Derek runs his hands over the rest of the blankets, leaning forward and squinting just in case his hands miss something, but no luck. His glasses aren’t in the blankets.

He spreads out his search, rolling back onto the bed so he can stretch out to feel along the whole top bit, from the foot of the bed to the headboard. He’s careful, like super careful that doesn’t sit on his glasses if they slide under him when the bed dips under his weight. Derek checks the entire bed like that, squinting and spreading his arms out like he’s making a snowman on his stomach, but he doesn’t feel or see anything.

“Where the fuck?” Derek really regrets rubbing his eyes now. It was like two seconds and didn’t even feel that good in retrospect of now having to look for his glasses. He considers opening his book and dealing with the glasses problem later, but Derek knows then he'll definitely break his glasses when they magically appear under his ass. It's just his luck really. Derek pushes himself to his knees and again steps off his bed carefully, wondering if maybe the glasses fell on the ground without his noticing. He plants his left foot and then slides his right around the hardwood to feel around for them, hoping to kick rather than step on his glasses if they’re down here.   

He’s still sliding his foot around, debating whether it’s worth it to go put contacts in to look for his glasses when the door downstairs opens and Derek hears his moms come in from grocery shopping.

“MA!” He shouts down, glad that he doesn’t need to brave the walk to the bathroom now. He hasn’t run into anything yet, but really, it’s only a matter of time. “MA, I NEED HELP! OR MOM, I’M NOT PICKY!”

He can’t hear exactly what Ma says to Mom, but they both laugh so Derek knows he’s gonna get chirped later, because they’re his moms and he learned how to hold his own on the ice from them. He’ll take it though if it means he can stop squinting. Luckily he hears someone come up the stairs. Derek is half-heartedly kicking around when someone knocks on his door frame.

“What’s the matter love?” Ma asks. Derek swings around to face her, almost slipping on the hardwood in his socks. He knows it’s her despite not being able to really make out her face because she always wears bright scarfs, whereas Mom is probably in one of Dad’s old flannels.

“I can’t find my glasses,” Derek says. He’s not expecting the bark of laughter that Ma lets out, and actually jumps a little bit, kicking his toe into the leg of the bed frame.

“Ma,” he complains.

Ma shakes her head and instead of coming in to help him look, shouts over her shoulder, “Adelia, Derek can’t find his glasses!”

Derek raises his eyebrows, hoping that Ma has her glasses on so she can see his unimpressed look. He squints and then remembers he can walk so he takes the couple steps he needs to cross his room.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asks, when he's close enough to see that Ma’s eyes are crinkling in a way that means she’s chewing on a joke before she decides to share it. Mom gets to the top of the stairs before Ma answers.

“Ma’s making fun of me Mom,” Derek tells Mom. She pauses, and Derek wonders what her expression is because he hears her sigh and Ma laughs out loud again. Mom mutters to herself in Spanish. She hip checks Ma out of the way so she can get into Derek’s room and grabs his chin.

“Derek, you’re a dork,” Mom says. She's close enough that Derek can see her expression and she also is biting back a laugh. “Just like your father, I swear. Your glasses are on your head.” She reaches a hand up to pull the glasses that Derek now remembers he pushed up into his hair while he rubbed his eyes down onto his face. The world comes back into focus and he can see Ma grinning widely.

“Ah,” Derek says. “Found them.”

“You and your father would both lose your heads if they weren’t attached,” Ma continues. She shakes Derek’s chin before pulling his face down further so she can kiss his forehead.

“Way to pick on Dad when he’s not here to defend himself,” Derek says, rubbing his chin when Mom lets go. The comparison to his dad is fair though, he knows that. He had to get his shitty eyesight and love of heavy books from somewhere.

“He knows,” Mom shrugs, and Derek guess Dad probably does. His mom and dad might have divorced before Derek was born, but they’re still close enough friends that Derek’s pretty sure they have weekly coffee meet-ups to gossip about Derek and his sister. And chirp each other apparently.

“Thanks for laughing at me, Ma,” Derek says, spinning to go back to his bed. He slips again and would have fallen if not for Ma reaching out to balance him.

“Just like your father, love,” Ma replies, laughing.

“I’m telling him you said that,” Derek says. He’s not sure how the walk back to his bed is more difficult now that he can see but it is. He can see his moms’ amused expressions from the bed now as he gets comfy in his nest again.

“He won’t mind,” Mom says. “It’s not a bad thing.”

Derek knows; his dad is pretty cool, despite looking like every professor stereotype. He teaches archaeology at NYU, and brought Derek into "audit" his lectures when Derek was too young to go to school yet during the days that Farah was at school and Ma and Mom had their own jobs to go to. Derek knows his dad is one of the reasons he wants to stay in academia for as long as he can. 

"Still both dorks though," Mom continues. Derek sticks his tongue in response, but has to laugh when Ma and Mom remind him to bring his glasses down for dinner.

They do promise to order Thai though, so Derek knows he's lucky to have all his parents.  

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry i continue to suck at endings) 
> 
> My [tumblr](http://pongpalace.tumblr.com%20) :)


End file.
